Agents to Partners
by twilightlover179
Summary: Alice,Bella and Rose are secret agents. Emmett, Jasper and Edward are their partners. eventually things do blossom but what about Edward and Bella? One shot. Disclaimer: i don't own anything. Read and Review Please. ExB


"Chicka's Im home"I called as I walked into the 6 bedroom house that I called home.

Technically there were only 2 other occupants them being my best friends and fellow secret agents. We three made up a group and were supposed to be assigned 3 new group members and meet them sometime this week.

At this point I didn't know we had guests because there was no indication what so ever. Our living room was in the back of our house while our kitchen was to my right and stairs to the left.

As usual I was going to head up the stairs to drop all the marking I had to get done.

Seeing that I was a secret agent I needed a disguise as a job and me being an English major led to my job of teaching. Alice went into fashion design and Rosalie to mechanics/ engineering. My arms were so loaded that my neighbor had to help me open the door and I had to kick it shut. Today consisted of me putting my things away and starting dinner as usual.

Alice stopped me before I could reach the staircase and dragged me still with books and folders almost falling out of my hands, while I was still in my trench, dress pants and crisp white shirt. I opted for flats rather than heels but still managed to stay fashion forward, if living with Alice and Rose since high school didn't teach me anything I doubt anything else would.

This all happened while I complained over our trek to the living room. She just smiled an innocent smile and kept pulling me.

I was about to whine to Rose when I noticed that we weren't alone.

There were three other people.

Males to be exact that were talking to Rose.

"You could have told me that we had company" I hissed to Alice.

She laughed causing the conversation to pause and everyone to turn around.

I let out an inaudible gasp and felt my neck warm up.

There was a burly man, a definite body builder with short brown curls and a tall lean but muscular man with honey blond hair and finally a man that was less muscular than the other two but muscular nonetheless. His hair was an odd shade of bronze, a perfect clash of red and brown. What shocked me the most though was how shockingly green and vibrant his eyes were.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella meet your new roommates/group members." She said.

I looked to her. "That's Emmett, Jasper and Edward" she said pointing them out in the order I had described them in.

"I would wave except my hands are being used, pixie" I growled the last word which caused Alice's tinkling laughter to fill the room.

"Now if you gentlemen excuse me, ill be right back" I said.

They nodded and I turned and sprinted up the stairs surprisingly not tripping and dropped my things off in a corner and shrugging out of my coat. I went back down with my shirt rolled up to my elbows.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" I asked

"sure" Emmett answered.

"Lasagna?" I questioned and they all eagerly nodded, I could see Rose and Alice drooling. I hadn't made it in a while and it was their favourite dish.

Once I did make dinner everyone dug in and relentlessly complimented me resulting in me blushing. We ate making small talk.

"So what do you guys do other than your secret agent jobs?" Rose asked.

Emmett spoke for all of them.

"Im a lawyer, Eddie here is a doctor and Jazz is a psychologist. And you ladies?" he questioned.

Rose spoke for us.

"Bella is a university professor; Alice is working for a copy in fashion design and im an engineer/ mechanic for BMW." She responded.

The guys all looked surprised at her job. Most people were. Rosalie was blond and gorgeous, stereotypically if she had these two characters you were supposed to be stupid. Rosalie was definitely was not stupid.

Rose and Emmett started talking about all things car while Jasper and Alice looked at each other like they were going to jump each other but neither made a move.

I turned to Edward and noticed he was looking at me.

"University professor' he commented.

" English major, im a huge fan of classics" I said and he nodded and gave me a crooked grin that went right to my heart.

It was beating ridiculously fast.

"So a doctor, your inspiration?" I asked.

"My dad, I decided to follow his footsteps." He said.

"Our head Carlisle is a doctor too" I mused.

He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Inside joke" he replied and I let it slide for now. I was about to ask him about his family when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Rose yelled and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello ladies" Carlisle's voice rang through the speaker.

We all grinned.

"Hello Carlisle" we sang.

The guys laughed.

"You guys sound like Charlie's angels" Emmett said snickering.

We ignored his comment.

"I see you've met your group" Carlisle said.

"yup" Rose said popping the 'p'

"I hope my sons and nephew are well behaved" he continued.

Rose was about to respond with the same answer but stopped short. We looked at each other before yelling "What!" all at once.

The guys were roaring with laughter with their cheeks stained with tears of mirth.

"Edward and Emmett my sons and Jasper Esme's sister's son, namely my nephew."

We all looked at each other shocked.

"Bella I've got leads on the Phoenix case" he said and that broke me out of my haze and the guys sobered up at the sound of a case.

"Hold it, im coming" I yelled as I grabbed my laptop and opened it to the page I had all my leads and clues on.

"Ok, go" I said.

"Happening on Tuesday an auction event the hospital is funding. A gas is set to go off 10 minutes before the bomb is supposed to go off to knock out the guest for no doubt robbery because the gas is goes off 2 minutes after the jewelry is brought out, then they escape before the bomb blasts leaving no traces of evidence." Carlisle finished.

I snorted.

"Pretty amateur, ill leave tonight" I responded.

"All right safe trip, I've got backup there to assist you" he said.

"Thank you"

we said our goodbyes and I turned to everyone else.

"Game time."

And that was the magic word because we girls sprang into action. Rosalie called the school and Alice scheduled for our private jet to wait at the airport. We had a private one because weapons couldn't be brought on a normal one. And I went up to change. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black turtleneck. I only had time to get there, scour the place for exits and possible threats then get changed into my dress and attend the charity event. I went downstairs.

The guys looked perplexed.

"Guys, come ill show you where we keep the goodies" I said.

The girls were still organizing things.

I led them upstairs to a wall size portrait of a cottage in the winter. Two tall barren trees framed the small wooden cottage and the land was covered in snow untouched by civilization. The boys looked at me oddly. I just smirked and pressed the side of the frame. The frame moved to reveal a wall with a pad.

"Punch in your agent number" I said. J

asper stepped forward and did so.

Once he did the wall groaned and then parted to reveal a room filled with guns and various tools towards our defense. The guys openly gapped at the room in awe. I chuckled to myself. I grabbed a pistol and loaded it with bullets and grabbed extra bullets and a vest I could easily wear with my dress. Then I grabbed a couple of communicators.

"You are free to use whatever you like" I said and all of them smiled graciously.

Soon enough I was at the door saying goodbye. They all said their goodbyes and good lucks and each gave me a hug. For some odd reason I felt a tingle that became a raging fire when Edward hugged me and surprisingly I didn't want to let go, but I eventually did. He grinned a crooked grin that was becoming my favourite and I left with the adrenaline of a new mission pulsing through my veins.

Once I got to the airport we were ready for take off so I was in Phoenix soon enough. When I got there I quickly checked into the hotel that was reserved for me by Rosalie and set out to where the auction was going to take place. Once I did scour the place and founds possible exits and hiding places then met up with my back up and the police. (Although we were secret agents we still worked with the police.)

Once I got all the devices and such to keep in contact, I went back to the hotel and got dressed then headed to the auction. As planned the gas went off and people began collapsing. I was in the back following three hooded figures. They turned to bomb on and got up to get the loot but I stepped in.

"Freeze! Put your hands up where I can see them." I ordered.

They complied and my backup and police immediately surrounded them. The figures didn't dare shoot. The police arrested them and took them into the station, while someone turned off the bomb. I gave my account on what happened then went to check who the suspects were. I gasped at who I saw. The three men were who I definitely didn't expect. I texted the girls that the mission was a success and called the airport and made sure my plane was there then checked out of the hotel.

I slept on the plane and made it home by 10 the next day, namely Wednesday. I was still in my dress from the charity event.

I opened the door lugging my small suitcase. My adrenaline was long gone and now I just wanted a steaming cup of coffee. As soon as I walked through the door I heard chairs scraping against the floor and feet padding through the house and a chorus of "Bella's" and hugs and multiple congrats.

"So who was it?" Rose asked leading me to the couch. She sat beside me and I sank into the comfortable leather as Edward sat beside me handing me a cup of coffee. I smiled at him gratefully at him as he chuckled.

Emmett and Alice sat on the floor in front of me as Jasper settled into an armchair across from me.

I took a long sip from the coffee just to annoy them.

"You'll never guess. Remember the 3 losers that followed us everyday in college?" I asked.

"Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie." Alice said.

"The very ones." I said sipping my coffee. "I told you they were amateurs." I said.

The room burst into to laughter. "Wow, but what are you doing still in your dress?" Jasper asked.

"I kind of got out of there A.S.A.P. As much I love Phoenix, I miss Seattle." I said smiling sheepishly.

He nodded smirking.

"So how about we have a movie marathon?" I suggested.

"I thought you'd want to celebrate?" Edward asked.

"I do but im too tired and im pretty cool with celebrating with 5 of Seattle's finest right here." I responded.

They all laughed and Alice ordered me to change into pajamas since they already were in theirs then set off to make popcorn with Jasper.

I went upstairs and took a shower before throwing on a tank top and flannel pants. When I got there was only a spot left next to Edward which I happily plopped into.

Sometime around after 7 after dinner I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was someone close to fragrance was setting me down on the bed.

"Goodnight Bella" a velvet voice whispered.

And I felt what im pretty sure were his lips on my forehead and I slipped from the brink of unconsciousness and into it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks we all had gotten pretty close. Rose took a preference to Emmett and Alice took a liking to Jasper leaving me with Edward. Not that I was complaining, he was exactly my type and I didn't even know what my type was exactly until I met him of course.

Today we were practicing our shooting.

We all were dressed in black courtesy of Alice. Rose and I had our hair tied up in ponytails and Alice's hair was hanging straight instead of her usual spiky array. Rose wore red pumps, I wore purple and Alice wore yellow and the guys were literally drooling.

We three stood in front of the target boards and shot three shots at the same time. Once we were done I had three all accurately in a straight line, Rose had hers in a diagonal line with the same accuracy and Alice being funky decided she'd make a triangle that was an exact equilateral. I was sure.

Once we were the guys took our respective places and I went to get a water bottle.

The vending machines were in a narrow hallway only big enough for 3 people to move around with the machines. While I was getting my change some creep decided to try his advances on me. He stepped so close that I had just enough room to hurt him. I heard a growl and turned my head to see all of them there and Emmett was holding Edward back. I smirked and winked before turning back to the guy.

"Hey doll, want to play with my guns?" he asked in what I think should have been an alluring voice but ended just scary.

I whimpered.

Taking that for an acceptance he moved forward but I made my move. Swirling around I brought my foot up and pushed it against his chest making sure he pressed against the wall and that my heel was digging into his skin.

"Now what's your name?" I demanded.

"Riley" the idiot whimpered.

"Now Riley" I lowered my tone to a menacing one.

"If you dare do that to another unsuspecting girl, I swear to god I will hunt you down myself and rip you rip you from limb to limb and burn the pieces. Understood?" I said and to emphasize my statement I dug my heel deeper into his chest.

He nodded weekly.

"Good because other girls will do so much more damage than me. Now scram."I said in the same menacing tone releasing my leg from his chest.

He ran so fast, im pretty sure he'd beat a vampire.

I laughed and walked back to the others.

As soon as I reached them Edward pulled me into a vice grip.

After a couple seconds he let go.

"Damn Bells, I think he peed his pants." Emmett exclaimed.

I just shrugged.

The rest congratulated me and we walked back to the car and Edward took a hold of my hand as we walked.

* * *

Within the next few months Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose started dating.

Edward and I were really close.

Coincidentally we had a case together, which would require us to act as a newly wed couple.

As much as I wished that would be a reality I didn't think that would be possible.

Whoa where did that come from?

So here we were in Vegas, a.k.a Sin City.

Once we got settled in, we both bought matching wedding bands.

Edward and I had lavish dinners every evening and always got things complimentary of the front desk. I already knew this was from our enemy.

Thankfully the first time I answered the door I was dressed in a robe that went down mid thigh and my body and hair was wet. Edward was in the shower so it looked like they were interrupting our shower. No doubt this guy would report so it might have been a way to get the enemy to ease off our backs.

I had taken to wearing my baby dolls and small nightgowns to bed at night because of their unexpected visits. Edward always slept in his boxers and I caught him with his eyes glazed over and aroused but made no comment.

We eventually started sleeping in the same bed since we found a camera at our bedroom entrance. We could have taken it out but that would raise unnecessary questions.

We were on our fifth day here and we had just completed the mission earlier that day. I woke up in the middle of the night to find the bed empty but the bathroom light on. I got up and was about to knock when I heard a grunt. Then my name spilt from his lips. I opened the door to find him sitting on the bathtub's edge with his arousal in his hand.

His strokes made him groan and my name came from his lips again. I opened the door completely and sat on his lap.

He looked shocked and a light blush tinged his cheeks. I wrapped my hand on his and made him remove his. As my hands stroked his length his moans and groans were turning me on. His hands started massaging my breasts through the material of my baby doll.

"What's got you so hard?" I pondered.

How I was able to form a coherent thought I would never know.

He removed his arms from my breasts and he wrapped my arms around me and hid his face in the crook of my neck.

"You, always you" he responded nipping the skin there.

In response I tightened my grip. I knew he was coming and soon.

Apparently he knew too because he removed my hand.

"I was going to come and I don't want to make a mess." He said and I nodded but moved so I was straddling him.

Since this baby doll required no underwear, I wore none.

I positioned myself right above him.

"Bella what-"He got cut off as I slammed down on him, making sure he was fully sheathed in me.

"Take me to bed." I whispered and crashed my lips to his.

He discarded his boxers and pulled off my baby doll before lifting me up and carrying us to the bed.

He placed me on the bed and kissed down my neck until her reached my breasts and latched onto one. I moaned and weaved my finger through his hair and pushed him deeper into my chest. He bit on it lightly and I groaned. He let go and kissed his way down to my heated centre. When he did reach it he flicked my clit with his tongue and I cried out in pleasure. He plunged a finger into my soaking core and I bucked my hips in response.

He pulled away before I could come and rammed himself into me without any warning. I cried out in ecstasy and he took that as his cue to move. He slammed into me almost roughly but considering the situation it fit. I lifted my hips to meet his each time and eventually managed to gain the strength to flip him over and I straddled him. At this angle things were a new pleasure. I bounced on top of him and he groaned and sat up hitting my g spot. I moaned and he held onto my hips with one hand and palmed my breasts with the other hand. My hands were on his chest as I hoisted myself up each time.

It didn't take us long to come to our releases as we cried out each other's names.

My body sagged onto his and he wrapped his heavy arms around me and pulled the blankets up covering us. When I finally caught my breath I looked up at him and found him looking at me and his eyes darkened in something I couldn't fathom. One of his arms unwrapped themselves from my waist and he brought it up to cup my face.

"Bella" he said so softly that if I hadn't stopped breathing I wouldn't have heard it.

"breathe." He murmured.

I let out a huge breathe and took in a gulp of air. He waited patiently as I did so with our eyes still locked. He laughed a soft laugh and pulled me to his chest.

"One of the reasons I love you." He said as he sobered up.

I stiffened in his arms.

"You mean it?' I asked in a small voice. He nodded and his eyes rang in true honesty. I snuggled back into his chest.

"I love you too." I whispered into his skin.

He still and then pulled me back to face him. His eyes were smoldering as he crashed his lips to mine. When he pulled back I was breathless again.

"You have no idea how much I love you and I promise you I will marry you someday." He said and I just smiled in contentment and snuggled against his chest and nodded.

* * *

A year later Edward kept his promise and we were married 6 months later.

Apparently the other guys promised the girls the same thing because our wedding started a chain of weddings.

We all did quit the secret agent jobs and focused on what used to be our covers.

Years passed and the girls and I each gave birth to a healthy girl and a healthy boy each.

My love for Edward was still strong as ever.

This story is just a mere scratch on the surface of how we went from single agents to mission partners to love partners.

As for the rest of our lives that my dears in history.


End file.
